The present disclosure relates to the field of digital computer systems and, more specifically, to a method for providing attribute value information for a data extent.
One of the challenges of modern data warehouses is the amount of data which has to be processed per each query. Analytical database systems manage very large amounts of data and are optimized for queries that may read large portions of it. In order to limit the resource consumption and amount of I/O operations for example on disks, usually being the bottleneck of the whole system, not all data is read from disk, but only a preselected portion of data. If a query is searches for data which has nothing in common with a data extent on the disk, the respective data extent is not read from the disk at all. Hence, there is a continuous need to improve data selection performance in analytical database systems.